Days of Black Sun
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Because Killua would be Killua. Even though he was now a sort of she. Time-Travel. Gender-bend. Pre-hunter exam days.


**Days of Black Sun**

Pairing : FemKillua/Gon

Time Travel. Gender-bend. Gon was the chocolate balls; he could deprive himself for a while. And Alluka was the sweets. Two things that Killua would never let go, even after dying and reborn as the Zoldyck heiress. No matter how troublesome it was. Pre-Hunter exam days.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter x Hunter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Age 0<strong>

Ten years old Illumi and five years old Milluki were waiting outside the Birthing Chamber. Okaa-sama had been screaming for twelve hours straight and by the amount of red that painted dozen of white linen sheet that the nurse carried out from the room, his newest sibling would sure be bloodthirsty, no pun intended.

When the screaming morphed into high screeching sound, Illumi sighed in relief. Milluki was in his own little world of gaming and the eldest Zoldyck was unbelievably bored.

As the baby being cleaned, the children entered the nursery, attached to the chamber. It was painted in soft blue, with ocean patterned wallpaper and lacked of toys. There was small kitchen for the servant to prepare baby food later. The floor had a soft, thin white rug and a hammock in the center of the room with two long winding wires.

Otou-sama carried the baby and placed it into hammock, Illumi's eyes were drawn at the shock white tuft hair and royal blue eyes as he carefully tied the wires into the baby's wrists.

Milluki turned the switch on.

Blue electricity danced in light speed as the baby was electrocuted.

He expected a loud wailing from the infant, a primal fear of pain, yet those big blue eyes were blinking at him and then promptly closed as she fell asleep.

"Killua, Zoldyck."

He heard Otou-sama whispered, his sight locked at the white hammock which shone in shimmering blue with electrons danced. Milluki increased the voltage yet the baby stayed still, movements and heartbeats from her chest as her tiny lungs and heart worked were visible.

A baby girl. _His sister._

* * *

><p><strong>Age 3<strong>

Killua was a quiet, intelligent child. She absorbed the tortures and trainings quickly, breezing Illumi's record time and worked so hard despite her obvious prodigious nature at her current age. Otou-sama was satisfied, declaring the toddler as his heiress, the next family head when she came of age.

The only reason that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama tried to have another child was his little sister stubbornness. **[1]**

Killua had flat out refused the frilly baby doll dresses as soon as she could talk and walk. The little heiress had glared at devastated Okaa-sama and chose a black slack and baby blue hoodie from his outcasts before stomping out for searching her miniature Godzilla and cars that the Zoldyck matriarch hid.

Okaa-sama wanted a daughter that she could dolled up too, as her precious fair-haired princess was dressing, walking and **_talking _**like a boy. Otou-sama was just laughing whenever he saw Kil's little fingers discretely pulled the tiny braids out.

Illumi put a small smile.

Ah, every assassin had their own quirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 5<strong>

Killua stretched out languidly on her bed. It had been a long time since she enjoyed the softness of silk and cotton blend fabric of her bed sheet. Years travelling with Alluka and Gon, the three of them always chose a nice place for accommodation and she wasn't that picky.

The Zoldyck heiress wasn't even bothered with her changing gender. Killua would always be Killua, the calm and brainy one that would prevent Gon doing something stupid.

Or so Gon said.

She didn't want to change the future too much, except for Alluka and Gon's fight with Pitou; her fateful meeting with him in Hunter Exam was a treasured memory for both of them.

She missed Gon, the slight naïve but kind and strong man was always her tether to the light.

The same could be said for her sister.

Alluka was always her sweetest joy, no matter in what world Killua'd been dumped to.

The innocent little bundle that always brightened her day even after rigorous trainings she'd received.

Milluki was still the same. Addicted to games, figurine otaku, eating lover older brother.

As for Illumi, the only description fit for him was creepy.

In her past life as Killua-boy, Illumi was the manipulator, puppeteer elder brother. Killua was scared at him in early life, later developing as hatred for what would his brother do to Alluka.

This Illumi was creepier, he paid every attention to her, messed with her hair, gave her a glass of milk every night before she went to sleep. (Granted it was milk laced with poisons, but the detail wasn't that important)

The main point was that Illumi, her jerk of a puppeteer brother **cared **enough to give her a glass of milk.

When he sent the servant to her rooms, with a card written in his neat handwriting that she needed more clothes, not just his old outcasts; the servant brought two suitcases full of boys clothings, Killua had jumped out the window and ran out of the gate.

The situation wasn't a creepy, horror induced nightmare anymore.

It was downright terrifying.

Illumi bought her clothes had the same effect as his angelic smile.

She still shuddered, remembering those memories.

Her birthday was coming and Oyaji soon would dump her in Heaven Arena.

Did she need to come out from the tower sooner?

Or did she just wait for two years full before come back home?

* * *

><p><strong>Age 8<strong>

Alluka patched her elder sister's wounds. Onee-chan had just come back from her long training trip, confronted the Victorian lady, and received the beatings from the fat teen.

"Onee-chan is big stupid, ugly liar."

There was a stricken grief flashed in her royal blue eyes but quickly replaced by a soft smile.

Her elder sister soon had wrapped her arms across her and murmured apologize for being so late.

"We couldn't get out now, Alluka."

There was a deep sadness, guilt mixed with helplessness that the younger Zoldyck wanted to erase.

"It's okay, Onee-chan!"

Alluka exclaimed, she was happy that Onee-chan came back for her and Nanika. Killua was a wonderful big sister who loved both of them and defiantly gave the lady a piece of her mind when the Victorian lady interrupted their reunion and commanded the servant to drag Alluka back in her room.

The brunette smiled when she'd been released from the hug and started to get up, walking fast through her play room; her gleeful expression hidden from her elder sister.

"Let's play, I want you to try these new dresses I'd found in my wardrobe!"

She'd heard Killua groaned, unable to refuse her request before following her into a more sedate pace to her changing room.

If only the Victorian lady knew that her elder sister would fulfill everything she'd wished, including became a model for those cute Victorian coats, dresses and gowns.

As Alluka took a look at Killua in dark brown coat, silk white shirt with small ribbon tied on the collar, dark brown shorts, matching socks and heeled boots, she'd cooed. Nanika agreed that Onee-chan looked good in those outfits.

"How is it?"

Her previously shoulder length white hair was cut into a messy, short boyish style in her journey back home.

"Onee-chan is so cool!"

"Heeh. Really?", her elder sister took a look in the mirror once again before grinned.

Alluka matched it with her own sly smile, camera ready in her hands.

Hah, the Victorian lady simply didn't know! Dressing Onee-chan as a boy was much more fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Age 10<strong>

Alluka was humming happily as she waited her elder sister in their table. She missed going out, but Killua explained that she had a job and before she'd finished, Alluka wasn't allowed to roam outside.

"You're too cute for your own good, so stay here until I go back and then we will enjoy all the sweets in the city."

Too cute for her own good?

Hah, speak for yourself Onee-chan!

Still, she didn't want to worry Killua and obeyed her order like she promised.

And now, they were in the hotel's restaurant. Alluka wouldn't mind another cake, if she hadn't gobbled most of the creations made from chocolate since morning and an iced fruit juice was more than appreciated.

A tanned man with simple clothes and frayed hat was sitting in front of her, the waitress was bringing his coffee and two iced fruit juice, one was mango and the other was strawberry.

There was a stretched silent before he asked.

"Are you alone?"

Alluka peered from her iced mango juice, it was sweet and runny and sour, a perfect mix.

"I'm with Onee-chan."

Said sister was suddenly sat next to her, sipping the strawberry concoction.

Killua had sent her a reprimand look for talking to stranger before eyeing the man and promptly ignored him.

The stranger had finished with his cup and leaving them without saying goodbye.

"How rude."

The younger Zoldyck muttered; although it was his own sister that ignored the stranger in the first place.

"Ging will always be Ging."

"Onee-chan knows him?"

"Hm, yes – and no."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A good one."

Alluka smiled lightly at the absentminded tone before whispered in her sister's ears.

"Come on Onee-chan! I saw a pair of nice coats that you'll like!"

Killua just replied with automatic respond every time she was excited like this.

"Hai, hai. But you and Nanika will try the dresses there too!"

She'd stopped from running, and a pout already formed and Killua who walked next to her had entwined their fingers together, knowing that Alluka and Nanika would comply her simple request.

"Only this once!"

"Ii yo." **[2]**

* * *

><p><strong>Age 12<strong>

"You're ready for this?"

"Hm."

"Onee-chan just miss Gon, right?"

The elder Zoldyck had confessed about her time travel tale. And told her about Gon when Alluka pressed her with unbeatable puppy eyes.

Nanika and she had been ready to grant her wish to meet with one new (old) her friend that she missed out so much but Killua refused.

She just said that she was being silly, they would meet soon in Hunter Exam.

The younger sister had insisted to meet Gon then.

If he could bring a smile to her sister, then he definitely needed to come home with them.

May be Gon could cheer the stoic needle man and his always happy circus friend. **[3]**

Killua messed Alluka's dark hair, placed the 100 badge on her dress and pinned it. Alluka was doing the same for her.

They rode Killua's skateboard together, zigzagging other participants with Killua's careful maneuver, she didn't want to meet Illumi and his band of misfit Hisoka so soon after all.

"Hey, wait up kids!"

Leorio's voice snapped at them.

"Huh? What?"

"What?"

The Zoldyck sisters replied once.

"You should show some respect to Hunter Exam!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you both riding skateboard! That's cheating!"

"Why?"

Alluka asked, she thought that the examiner only asked them to follow him.

"This is the test of endurance!"

"No, it's not."

A boy ran beside them, spiky hair, wide innocent eyes, cute facial structure. So, this was Gon. No wonder big sister fell for him, he was so bright, Nanika concluded as Alluka ignored the trio's conversation.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Alluka jumped in the right time, hands twined with Killua as they ran next to Gon, the skateboard was in her sister's free hand.

"Wow! That was so cool!"

"Ore Killua."**[4]**

"Alluka desu. I'm eleven."

"Ore wa Gon."

The Zoldyck sisters grinned slightly at each other before conversed with Gon as they ran together.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I've always wondered why they have five kids after they get a prodigy as heir. In this story, Kikyo simply wants a daughter that she could doted; Killua was closer to Silva, Alluka was impossible, so they have Kalluto and Silva let her dressing their youngest son as a girl and calling him as Kalluto-chan.<strong>

**[2] Ii yo : depending on the context, in this conversation it means "okay".**

**[3] The stoic needle man and his always happy circus friend : Illumi and Hisoka. She referred the needle man as Illumi and not Gitaracckur, as the previous sentence was Gon needed to come _home_ with them and may be he could cheer the needle man and his friend up. **

**[4] Ore Killua : I'm Killua. Ore is used for males. She referred herself as male and ****_talking_**** like one in this life, just because it makes Kikyo so annoyed.**

Illumi uses Otou-sama and Okaa-sama, Milluki uses Papa and Mama, Killua uses Oyaji and Ofukuro or Hahaoya for their parents. I don't recall how Alluka calls her family members, she just likes to call Kikyo with nickname **_The Victorian lady_**, Milluki as _**the fat teen, **_Illumi and Hisoka as **_the stoic needle man and his always happy circus friend._**


End file.
